Página de testes
Aqui você pode testar a formatação, imagens, tabelas, ou seja qualquer coisa que possa ser feita na Wikisimpsons. Você pode apagar os testes que outros usuários fizeram aqui, mas deixe essa mensagem aqui no início. Boa diversão! ---- type=comment buttonlabel=Comentar editintro=Main Page/Pageintro break=no }} | border: 1px solid #AAAAAA;SIGA ME NO TWITTER: @Lplusvs }}" class="cquote" | valign="top" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;padding:4px 2px;font-size:10px;" | |- }}SIGA ME NO TWITTER: @Lplusvs |} q? Nome da Banda:LUCAS é fodA } Arquivo:Images-2-.jpg } } Distrito: }}} Endereço: } Dono: } Moradores: } Construção: } Primeira Aparição: } |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #fff4a7" | Personagens |- | colspan="3" | Amendement To Be | Alf | Barney | Big Bird | Bender | Ursinhos Carinhosos | Elmo | Caidaço Boy | Os Flintstones | The Grim Reaper | Happy Little Elves | Comichão e Coçadinha | Malibu Stacy |Marvin, o Marciano |McBain | McGarnacle | MacGyver | Matlock | Mr. Peabody and Sherman | Sr. Faísca | Oscar the Grouch | Ozomodiar | Peter Griffin |Poochie |Homem Radioativo | Lucas o FODÃO | Os Sete Duffs | Bob Esponja | Teletubbies | Tispy McStagger |- I recently saw the coolest Simpsons parody ever. It's totally live action and Marge is crazy hot, but i seriously almost crapped my pants when i saw Flanders. Its like they pulled him straight out of the cartoon and made him real... it was posted here Simpsons Sex Tape Imagem:Barraepis.png Nome Original: } Primeira Transmissão: } Temporada: Imagem não disponível}}} Episódio nº } Código } Diretor: } Escritor: } Convidados Especiais: } Araras,...,BRA Nome da Banda: } Imagem:Barraestabelenew.png 20px|link=http://twitter.com/#!/wikisimpsonesp 99 seguidores 20px|link=http://www.facebook.com/pages/Simpson-Wiki-en-Espanol/192223970802009 252 seguidores 20px|link=http://cid-d16d36654e2e99d9.profile.live.com/ 15 amigos 20px|link=SIGA ME NO TWITTER: @Lplusvs http://www.facebook.com/pages/Simpson-Wiki-en-Espanol/192223970802009 [http://www.facebook.com/wikisimpson ¡Síguenos en Facebook!] 20px|link=http://twitter.com/#!/wikisimpsonesp [http://twitter.com/#!/wikisimpsSIGA ME NO TWITTER: @Lplusvs onesp ¡Síguenos en Twitter!] 20px|link=http://cid-d16d36654e2e99d9.profile.live.com/ [http://cid-d16d36654e2e99d9.profile.live.com/ ¡AgregSIGA ME NO TWITTER: @LplusvsSIGA ME NO TWITTER: @Lplusvs anos en tu correo!] → simpsonwiki@hotmail.com 20px|link=http://www.facebook.com/pages/Simpson-Wiki-en-Espanol/192223970802009 Chat Wikisimpson (Instrucciones) El ganador de usuario de mes en facebook en el mes de mayo es para Pablo Calderón. Felicitaciones y gracias por apoyarnos. ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOI BITA SIGA ME NO TWITTER: @Lplusvs Imagem:Barraepis.png The Simpsons Parody Nome Original: } Primeira Transmissão: } Temporada: Imagem não disponível}}} Episódio nº } Código } Diretor: } Escritor: } Convidados Especiais: } [[Categoria:Predefinições Categoria:Predefinições de formatação Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Página de Testes Categoria:Predefinições Categoria:Predefinições de formatação Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Página de Testes Categoria:Predefinições Categoria:Predefinições de formatação Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Página de Testes Categoria:Predefinições Categoria:Predefinições de formatação Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Página de Testes Categoria:Sideshow bob Categoria:Episódios em que sideshow bob aparece Categoria:Presidente dos EUA Categoria:Episódios em que Sideshow Bob aparece Categoria:Jsdijasoasideoasd Categoria:Homer simpson Categoria:Simpsons Categoria:SIMPSONS Categoria:Simpsons e amigos Categoria:Simpsons wiki criativo Categoria:The simpsons Categoria:Índice da Wikisimpsons Categoria:Os Simpsons Categoria:Níveis do The Simpsons Game Categoria:Anos importantes para Os Simpsons Categoria:The Simpsons Movie Categoria:Os super amigos Categoria:Os Super amigos Categoria:Os Bem Afinados Categoria:Os Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Editores da Wiki Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Episódios disponíveis em dvd Categoria:Episódios da 23ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 3ª temporada Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Episodios com raiva Categoria:Episodios finais Categoria:Aparece uma vez Categoria:Artigos Incompletos Categoria:Artigos Categoria:Antigos Categoria:Homemns mulheres crianças bebes e animais vs luta Categoria:Homem, Mulher, criança ou animal Categoria:Homer ficou bastante tempo la Categoria:Religião Categoria:Rico Categoria:Ricos Categoria:Repetente Categoria:Rfv Categoria:Ralph Categoria:Tirinhas do Tracey Ullman Show Categoria:Tvs e programas Categoria:Temporada 1 Categoria:Tirinhas Bart Categoria:Glee simpsons Categoria:Krusty Categoria:K Categoria:Kdkdkddkdkedkoed Categoria:Lol Categoria:Xws Categoria:Convidados Especiais Categoria:Familias Categoria:Youtube Categoria:Imagens Categoria:Predefinições usuário discussão Categoria:Quinta Temporada Categoria:Fox Categoria:Família Stemple Categoria:Família DuBois Categoria:Idiotas Categoria:Imagens Categoria:Imagens do homer Categoria:Image wiki templates Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:India Categoria:I Categoria:Iu Categoria:Irlanda Categoria:Images doidas Categoria:Bar do Moe Categoria:Bandas de música Categoria:Bart Categoria:Brinquedos Categoria:Blog posts Categoria:BART Categoria:Bandasde rockes Categoria:Bandeiras Categoria:Bebês Categoria:Bart Simpson quadrinhos histórias Categoria:Convidados Especiais Categoria:Convidados Especiais Categoria:Código de Episódio Categoria:Crianças de Springfield Categoria:Cantores e Bandas de música Categoria:Celebridades Categoria:Curiosidades Categoria:Curiosidades Categoria:Categoria:Noticias Categoria:Cantores de bem-afinados Categoria:Comichão e Coçadinha Categoria:Canais de tv Categoria:Dublados Categoria:Desenhos Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Doutores Categoria:Dente mole de lisa simpson Categoria:Donas de Casa Categoria:D Categoria:Dublados por convidados especiais Categoria:Diretores Categoria:DVD Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios disponíveis em dvd Categoria:Estabelecimentos Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Episodios com raiva Categoria:Episodios com convidados especiais Categoria:Equipe de Produção Categoria:Episodios finais Categoria:Episodios iniciais Categoria:Episódios da 3ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 22ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 15ª temporada Categoria:2 Categoria:1 Categoria:1a temporada Categoria:14 Categoria:12 Categoria:1414 Categoria:1845 Categoria:122 Categoria:1233 Categoria:231 Categoria:21 Categoria:22 Categoria:2F Categoria:215642/*/ Categoria:2554456686 Categoria:25054724021207867*** Categoria:254 Categoria:254206 Categoria:3 Categoria:34 Categoria:3213 Categoria:3321312321 Categoria:3000 artigos Categoria:31201234520145,143,034,653067354 Categoria:31201234520145,143,034,653067354 Categoria:365 Categoria:3623 Categoria:36 Categoria:33333333333333333333333333333333333333 Categoria:45 Categoria:4 Categoria:41 Categoria:4trg ~gr Categoria:435 Categoria:43234233 Categoria:4154 Categoria:4561 Categoria:44 Categoria:4578 Categoria:0 Categoria:09 Categoria:0= Categoria:0/* Categoria:0147 Categoria:06863542 Categoria:000000000000 Categoria:0000 Categoria:00 Categoria:Episódios da 20ª temporada Categoria:5 Categoria:534 Categoria:5re~g Categoria:567 Categoria:56 Categoria:5t Categoria:54 Categoria:56421 Categoria:5432 Categoria:564 Categoria:6 Categoria:658 Categoria:657 Categoria:654 Categoria:6757 Categoria:65 Categoria:687786 Categoria:61984 Categoria:608 Categoria:6856947 Categoria:7 Categoria:7687 Categoria:7887 Categoria:76 Categoria:7i Categoria:74 Categoria:7236 Categoria:780678 Categoria:7x Categoria:Episódios da 7ª temporada Categoria:8 Categoria:8u Categoria:87 Categoria:86*/ Categoria:84 Categoria:8456 Categoria:84561 Categoria:845 Categoria:85 Categoria:8451 Categoria:980 Categoria:9898 Categoria:90 Categoria:90- Categoria:94589 Categoria:9845129845 Categoria:9 Categoria:99 Categoria:93 Categoria:Episódios da 19ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 8ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 6ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 18ª temporada Categoria:Episódios disponíveis em dvd Categoria:Episódios da 15ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 15ª temporada Categoria:Família Simpson Categoria:Familias Categoria:Famosos Categoria:Familia nahasapeemapetilon Categoria:Familia flanders Categoria:Família Bouvier Categoria:Familia burns Categoria:Fox Categoria:Família DuBois Categoria:Família Stemple Categoria:Gatos Categoria:Glee simpsons Categoria:Gibis Categoria:Gatos mortos Categoria:Glee Categoria:Galeria de Personagens Categoria:Gêmeos e Gêmeas de Springfield Categoria:Gatos Mortos Categoria:Galeria Categoria:Gordos Categoria:Homens de springfield Categoria:Homens Categoria:Homer simpson Categoria:Homemns mulheres crianças bebes e animais vs luta Categoria:Habitantes de Springfield Categoria:Histórias de gibis Categoria:HA HA Categoria:H Categoria:Hgfh Categoria:Homer Categoria:haw-haw Categoria:haw-Haw Categoria:HAW-HAW Categoria:haw-haw Categoria:Imagens Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogadores Categoria:Juízes Categoria:Jornalistas Categoria:Judeu Categoria:J Categoria:Jkkkkkk Categoria:Jum Categoria:Jhg Categoria:Jghgf Categoria:K,. Categoria:Ke Categoria:K,h Categoria:Kdkdkddkdkedkoed Categoria:Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Categoria:Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Categoria:Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Categoria:K Categoria:Krusty Categoria:Lista:Família Simpson Categoria:Locais Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Loucos Categoria:Lovejoy Categoria:Lutas Categoria:Lisa Categoria:LUGAR Categoria:Loucos de Springfield Categoria:Lol Categoria:Melhores Artigos Categoria:Morreu Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Maridos Categoria:Mulheres de springfield Categoria:Marge simpson Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Mullheres de springfield Categoria:Crianças de Springfield Categoria:Criação Categoria:Personagens de crianças Categoria:Páginas a Criar Categoria:Episodios de novas criancas Categoria:Episodios da neve Categoria:Episodios da viagens Categoria:Episodios da marge Categoria:Notícias Categoria:Níveis do The Simpsons Game Categoria:Nome esquisito Categoria:Nerds Categoria:Noticias Categoria:Não humanos Categoria:Nada haver Categoria:N Categoria:Não Humanos Categoria:Notícias não confirmadas Categoria:*/,0*/,0* Categoria:*/ Categoria:*//*0/* Categoria:*/21 Categoria:*/54021 Categoria:0/* Categoria:0/* Categoria:/* Categoria:86*/ Categoria:215642/*/ Categoria:215642/*/ Categoria:///**/ Categoria:/* Categoria:/ Categoria:/5 Categoria://///// Categoria:///// Categoria:/// Categoria:// Categoria:///**/ Categoria:*/,0*/,0* Categoria:0/* Categoria:- Categoria:Ex-amigos Categoria:Cantores bem-afinados Categoria:Super-Heróis Categoria:CC-BY files Categoria:=-0 Categoria:Wo-hoo Categoria:Ex-maridos Categoria:.l. Categoria:.0oç Categoria:.o Categoria:.; Categoria:.;\ Categoria:.m, Categoria:... Categoria:............................................. Categoria:.......................... Categoria:......... Categoria:Os Simpsons Categoria:Os super amigos Categoria:ONDE APARECEM NO SERIADO ???? Categoria:O Filme Categoria:Ocho Categoria:Operadores de Câmera Categoria:O. Categoria:Outros Idiomas Categoria:Outros Idiomas Categoria:O Categoria:O; Categoria:Predefinições usuário discussão Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens que apareceram uma vez Categoria:Personagens dublados por convidados especiais Categoria:Personagens que só apareceram uma vez Categoria:Personagens dublados hank azaria Categoria:Personagens dublados por harry shearer Categoria:Personagens da Escola Elementar Categoria:Personagens dublados por Dan Castellaneta Categoria:Personagens a midia Categoria:Personagens mortos Categoria:Personagens de crianças Categoria:Personagens dublados por tress macneille Categoria:Personagens dublados por Pamela Hayden Categoria:Personagens dublados com atores Categoria:Personagens dublados por nancy cartwright Categoria:Quinta Temporada Categoria:Quero title Categoria:Quem Categoria:Qaz Categoria:Qaz Categoria:Qa Categoria:Qazazqz Categoria:Qazaqz Categoria:QWGV Categoria:Qqqqqtfvbgynhujm Categoria:Personagens que apareceram uma vez Categoria:Personagens que apareceram poucas vezes Categoria:Equipe de Produção Categoria:Nome esquisito Categoria:Episodios inesqueciveis Categoria:Páginas Pequenas Categoria:Episódios memoráveis Categoria:Tradução Destaque Categoria:Episódios em que sideshow bob aparece Categoria:Brinquedos Categoria:Equipe de Produção Categoria:Sohia priquitao arobodo Categoria:Religião Categoria:Rico Categoria:Religiosos Categoria:Repetente Categoria:Repórteres Categoria:Roupas Categoria:Rfv Categoria:Re Categoria:R Categoria:Ralph Categoria:Springfield Categoria:Series da fox Categoria:Super-Heróis Categoria:Super-Heróis Categoria:Shopping de Springfield Categoria:Sem Parentescos Categoria:Sr Burns Categoria:Simpsons Categoria:Sátiras Categoria:SIMPSONS Categoria:Sideshow bob Categoria:The simpsons Categoria:Tirinhas do Tracey Ullman Show Categoria:Tvs e programas Categoria:The Simpsons Movie Categoria:Tradução Destaque Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Temporada 1 Categoria:Temporada 1 Categoria:The Tracey Ullman Show Categoria:Tradução Incompleta Categoria:Tirinhas Bart Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Universidade de Sprinfield Categoria:Ulkoi Categoria:U Categoria:Ultima Saida pa Categoria:Ujm Categoria:Uj Categoria:Uhit Categoria:Urt Categoria:Ur Categoria:Videos Categoria:Vídeos Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Velhos Categoria:Veículos Categoria:Viagens Categoria:Valentões Categoria:V Categoria:Videos games Categoria:Vendedores Categoria:Waylon Smithers Categoria:Wikisimpsons Categoria:Wallpaper Categoria:Wf Categoria:Ws Categoria:Wsxs Categoria:Wxw Categoria:Wx Categoria:W3EF Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Xws Categoria:Xx Categoria:Xxc Categoria:Xdec Categoria:Xsw Categoria:Xxxsxswxwxwsx Categoria:Xde Categoria:Xwx Categoria:Xw Categoria:Youtube Categoria:Yt Categoria:Ytj Categoria:Ykutoi Categoria:Yu Categoria:Y Categoria:Yhtg Categoria:Yhdf Categoria:Yfg Categoria:Ytg Categoria:Episodios de you muack Categoria:Zuado Categoria:Z Categoria:Zq Categoria:Zxvfbdg Categoria:Zqazqazaqzqzqxs Categoria:Zaq Categoria:Zqwx Categoria:Zqa Categoria:Infelizas Categoria:Episodios ainda nao dvdzados Categoria:Personagens dubaldos por hank azaria Categoria:Atores e Atrizes Categoria:Episódios da 13 (treze)ª temporada Categoria:Animais que fazem estupides Categoria:Seduziu homer Categoria:Cidades vizinhas de Springfield Categoria:Cozinheiro Categoria:Episódios não produzidos Categoria:= Categoria:0= Categoria:=-0 Categoria:Predefinições usuário discussão Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Episódios da 7 (sete)ª temporada Categoria:Predefinições (operacionales) Categoria:Episódios da 5 (cinco)ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 9 (nove)ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 6 (seis)ª temporada Categoria:Episódios da 8(oito)ª temporada Categoria:Marge simpson Categoria:Marido Categoria:MARIGO Categoria:Marge Categoria:Marge, Bart, Lisa e Maggie Categoria:Maridos Categoria:Market Categoria:Episodios marge Categoria:Parodia das marcas Categoria:Mafia de Springfield Categoria:Mafia de springfield Categoria:Matt Groening Categoria:Episodios Homer e Marge Categoria:Episodios do bart lisa milhourse homer marge skinner wille martin dolph database ralph jack bauer chole obiran kearney jimbo helen charmles apu moe Categoria:Episodios da marge Categoria:Sedutores de marge Categoria:Conhecida de Marge Categoria:Episodios marge e bart Categoria:Amigos de Homer Categoria:Amigos de Pino Categoria:Amigo Do Homer Categoria:Amigos do Homer Categoria:Amigos de pino Categoria:Ex-amigos Categoria:Simpsons e amigos Categoria:Amor Categoria:Comichao e coçadinha episódios Categoria:Conteúdo Inapropriado Categoria:Com Categoria:Cozinheiro Categoria:Coll Personagens Categoria:Cowboy Categoria:Coleção Categoria:Coisas Incompletas Categoria:Cantores do Sadgasm Categoria:Cantores e Bandas de música Categoria:Caipiras Categoria:Celebridades Categoria:Cerveja Duff Categoria:Cedw Categoria:Cedc Categoria:Cecf Categoria:Ce Categoria:Apareceu uma vez Categoria:Aparece uma vez Categoria:Cidadões de Shelbyville Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Cidadões de Springfield Categoria:Cidades vizinhas de Springfield Categoria:Cidadãos de Springfield Categoria:Curiosidades Categoria:Cuma Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Predefinições usuário discussão Categoria:Veículos Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:EPISÓDIOS COM CURIOSIDADES Categoria:Personagens secundários Categoria:Veiculos Categoria:Categorias ocultas Categoria:Bandeiras Categoria:Bandidos e Delinqüentes Categoria:Batman Categoria:Bartman Categoria:Bebês Categoria:Ben 10 Categoria:Bergson Categoria:Beer Categoria:Bebados de springfield Categoria:Estabelecimentos Categoria:Estabelecimentos Categoria:Homemns mulheres crianças bebes e animais vs luta Categoria:Cantores de bem-afinados Categoria:Personagens bem sucedidos Categoria:Categoria personagens figundarios e palavras Categoria:Personagens fumantes Categoria:Personagens famosos Categoria:Personagens Famosos Categoria:Personagens fracassados Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens fictícios Categoria:Personagens femininas Categoria:Homer ficou la Categoria:Homer foi la Categoria:Homer jogou la Categoria:Homer bebeu la Categoria:Homer visitou Categoria:Homer ficou bastante tempo la Categoria:Homer simpson Categoria:Episodios homer Categoria:Episodios do homer Categoria:Bart Categoria:BART Categoria:Episodios Bart Categoria:Episódios Bart Categoria:Episodios de bart e skinner Categoria:Tirinhas Bart Categoria:Episodios bart e lisa Categoria:Lisa Categoria:Livros Categoria:Liu Categoria:Liy Categoria:Li Categoria:Lista Categoria:Lider de torcida Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Dente mole de lisa simpson Categoria:Episodios de lisa e nelson Categoria:Episodios de homer e lisa Categoria:Episodios do moe e lisa Categoria:Personagens de Casa da árvore dos horrores Categoria:Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores Categoria:Personagens Vivos Categoria:Simpsons wiki criativo Categoria:Advogados Categoria:Personagens vivos Categoria:A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores - Parte XIV Editar Categoria:Chavo Categoria:Bravo Categoria:Personagens divorciados Categoria:Episodios maggie Categoria:Marge, Bart, Lisa e Maggie Categoria:Personagens dublados por maggie roswell Categoria:Nerds Categoria:Nelson Muntz Categoria:Vaticano diz que Homer Simpsons é católico Categoria:Vamos Categoria:Personagens malvados Categoria:Episodios com raiva Categoria:Familia van houten Categoria:Festival de cinema de Springfield Categoria:Personagens de valor Categoria:Picanha e valios Categoria:Episodios de novas criancas Categoria:Veteranos Categoria:Veterano Categoria:VERY MASS iCarly Categoria:Velocidade Categoria:VEW Categoria:VE Categoria:Videos games Categoria:Vilõ~es Categoria:Visa Categoria:Videogl Categoria:The vurve Categoria:Fox Brasil Divulga 23 Dos Simpsons Dublado,Dia 26 De Fevereiro As 20:30,Não Perca Categoria:Episódios Ned Categoria:Prisioneiros e Criminais Categoria:Familia skinner Categoria:Personagens dublados por julie kavner Categoria:Abe Simpson Categoria:Aberturas de Sofás Categoria:Abitantes de osaska Categoria:Abc Categoria:Abertura de Sofás Categoria:Episodios de gabbo Categoria:Personagens quem Trabalham Categoria:Episodios do bart lisa milhourse homer marge skinner wille martin dolph database ralph jack bauer chole obiran kearney jimbo helen charmles apu moe Categoria:Habitantes de Springfield Categoria:Aparições de flashblack Categoria:Episodios de you muack Categoria:Episodios de you muack Categoria:Predefinições (operacionales) Categoria:Adulto Categoria:AdecD Categoria:Pai ou mae desaparecidos Categoria:Postagens de blog por Aero'Guns Categoria:SAEFTR Categoria:MICHAEL JAKCOSN Categoria:Personagens da Mafia de Springfield Categoria:Mafia de Springfield Categoria:Biografia de Nelson Categoria:Agora Categoria:Familia nahasapeemapetilon Categoria:Familia nahasapeematilon Categoria:Ai, Caramba! Categoria:Homemns mulheres crianças bebes e animais vs luta Categoria:Ajuda Categoria:Ajudante De Papai Noel Categoria:!Ajuda Categoria:Familia szyslak Categoria:Fakes Categoria:Cmakfidnc Categoria:Algo Categoria:Ala Categoria:Alemanha Categoria:Alemão Categoria:ALIENS Categoria:Galeria de Personagens Categoria:Episodios de natal Categoria:Personagens do canal 6 Categoria:Personagens malvados Categoria:Antigos Categoria:Animais de Estimação Categoria:Anão Categoria:Animais de estimação da família simpson Categoria:Animais que fazem estupides Categoria:Animais de Estimação da Família Simpson Categoria:Animais de estimação Categoria:Personagens da temporada e primeira apariçao Categoria:Personagens dublaods por russi taylor Categoria:Personagens dublaods por yeardley smith Categoria:Sohia priquitao arobodo Categoria:Pussetao Categoria:Apa Categoria:Apu Categoria:Apagar Categoria:Aqswdetfrghnj Categoria:Aqzq Categoria:Tradução Destaque Categoria:Qazaqz